


Master Plan

by ArenLuxon



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArenLuxon/pseuds/ArenLuxon
Summary: What was the Night King thinking when he threw that spear? (Season 7, episode 6)





	Master Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Plan Directeur (Master Plan)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838777) by [AllDirectionBlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllDirectionBlind/pseuds/AllDirectionBlind)



"They are like, right there," the general insisted. "We could just throw a spear at them." He pointed at the Fellowship of Winter who were standing in the middle of the lake.

"No," the Night King said. "We're waiting for Dany."

"Why?"

He sighed. "For the same reason I let them take a wight. They have to rally everyone together so we can defeat them all at once. Unlike the humans, we can't teleport and I don't want to travel all around Westeros. Just let them come to us and kill them."

"Then why did you send that polar bear?"

"They'll grow suspicious if it goes too smooth."

"Sir," a second general joined them. "That idiot is throwing rocks."

As they looked, they saw a stone slide over the ice and stop in front of a wight.

"Oh fuck," the Night King cursed. "Okay guys, slowly advance and make sure you're all taken down with one strike. Those random extras don't matter but Kit Snow has to make it back to the Wall."

The wights slowly advanced over the ice.

"And now?" The first general asked.

"Now we wait for Dany with her dragons. I want a pet to take down the Wall."

Moments later they heard a roar and three dragons fell out of the sky.

"There they are," the Night king rubbed his hands together.

Dragonfire burned paths through his wight army. The ice melted and plunged thousands more into the cold water.

"You know, with those wight giants we could have-"

"Give me my spear, idiot," the Night King snapped.

The general handed him an ice spear.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Viserion."

"Why him? Dany is on Drogon right now."

"Blue eyes white dragon."

"You picked him for the sake of that pun?"

The Night King raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

He threw the spear. It traced a perfect arc through the sky and hit the white dragon. Blood rained down on the ice. The dragon crashed into the ice and then sank beneath it.

"How does she look?" The Night King asked.

"The same as always," one of his generals said.

"Damnit woman. What do I have to do to make you show some emotion?"

"Maybe we should take down Kit Snow instead," his general suggested.

"No, we still need him. He has to convince everyone to attack us so we can crush them with our wight giants."

"Sir, Kit Snow is advancing through our ranks," the second general said.

"What is that idiot doing?"

"I think he want to take you out, Sir. End the rebellion with one strike."

The Night King ignored the reference. "Okay, guys, look cool and give me another spear."

A second javelin was pushed in his hand.

"He's running back, Sir."

He let out a breath of relief. "That worked. Let him go."

Three wights jumped on Kit Snow. They fell over and plunged into the water.

"I said let him go, you morons," the Night King barked. "Finding good personnel is getting harder every day."

"I almost saw emotion on Dany's face when he went down," one of his generals insisted.

"I think you were mistaken."

"You'll have to do something with that spear, or they'll grow suspicious."

The large dragon took off with everyone on his back.

He threw it, but Drogon sailed to the right and evaded it.

"Good," the Night King said. "Now get the chains and bring that dragon up."

"What chains?"

"The ones we've been preparing for years. Get on with it, you idiot."

"Yes, Sir."

"And where are the wight giants? Do I have to do everything myself here?"

"Hey, what's that?" One of his generals shouted. "I think I saw Ghost."

"Don't be ridiculous," the Night King said. "You know it's physically impossible to see a dragon and a direwolf together."

"Yes, Sir. I was probably mistaken."

The chains were brought forward. A few wights dove down to attach them to the large dragon.

The entire wight army grabbed the chains and pulled. Slowly, the body of the dead dragon was brought to the surface.

The Night King went up to it and put his hand on the beast.

Haunting blue eyes opened and the dragon let out a soft roar.

"Now then," the Night King said. "Shall we begin?"


End file.
